


together we are cozy

by theafterimages



Series: you and me [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Feelings, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theafterimages/pseuds/theafterimages
Summary: Saturday mornings are always Yugyeom’s favorite.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to S & K for looking this over!
> 
> I've thought more about this series, and I have a plan for it: each time I update it will be with two installments, one that takes place when they're in high school and one that takes place when they're in their early twenties. Each will be based on the same general idea. (For instance, the first two parts are about things that happen when Bambam is bored.) I don't know how many there will be altogether, but I do know what the last two will be.

 

Saturday mornings are always Yugyeom’s favorite. On weekdays they have work or classes, and on Sundays he has church, but on Saturdays he and Bambam can stay in bed for as long as they want.

On this one Yugyeom wakes up slowly, worn out in the best way from the night before. Bambam is still fast asleep in his arms, his breathing deep and even. There’s no place Yugyeom would rather be than here with Bambam in their bed, all Bambam’s; the way it’s been since their freshman year of college, back when they shoved their dorm room beds together on their first day at school and spent every night in each other’s arms. He smiles a little as he remembers looking for their bed for their first apartment together, how Bambam had been determined to find just the right one.

Today Yugyeom just watches Bambam for a few minutes, his gaze wandering over Bambam’s familiar, beloved features. Bambam spends so much time on his appearance, but to Yugyeom he always looks perfect. He has to admit, though, that this is one of his favorite ways to see Bambam; sleep-soft and only for Yugyeom’s eyes.

Bambam finally stirs, his eyes fluttering open. “What time is it?” he croaks.

“I don’t know,” Yugyeom says peacefully, pressing a kiss to his cheek. When Bambam rolls onto his side to check the clock, Yugyeom moves with him, curling along Bambam’s back and kissing him just beneath his ear.

“We should get up,” Bambam says, but there’s no conviction in his voice, or in the way he covers Yugyeom’s hand with one of his own.

“No,” Yugyeom mumbles, clutching Bambam tighter. “Never.”

“We can’t stay in bed forever,” Bambam says with a laugh.

“Yes we can,” Yugyeom debates, pinning Bambam’s legs to the mattress with his own.

“We’ll need food,” Bambam says. Yugyeom shakes his head. “And-”

“I just need you,” Yugyeom insists.

“Need me for what?” Bambam teases.

Yugyeom kisses the crook of his neck, then presses his face against it. He loves Bambam so much he aches with it, sometimes; loves him so much and is so, so thankful that Bambam loves him, too, that he’s Yugyeom’s to hold and kiss and treasure. “For _everything_ ,” he says softly.

 


End file.
